livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living on our own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silverwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 22:47, June 12, 2011 Hi It was hard finding your page. I compleataly forgot that you can use the leader board to find peopl. Anyway, welcome to this wiki! You can create your cat, join a clan (Only windclan right not and I know you want to join Riverclan.), and wright fanfiction. I do chararts if you want one. Just give me your cat's infomation. Icewish 23:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here you go! I cant do a leadercharart because there are no blanks for it. There should be some soon. Tell me if you want me to change it. P.S Always use a blank page starter when you create a page, never use the fan fiction page starter or you won't be able to edit it Icewish 00:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC). Leader of Riverclan I made you leader of Riverclan on the home page. Now, all you need to do is wait untill Spottedstar becomes an admin and helps me redo the page. It would be great if you could help me contact Ice Cave. Then she will hopefuly make Spootedstar an admin and you will be leader of riverclan sooner. ¶Icewish¶ , 02:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Silverwhiker how do u make those pictures like Jaypaw's ceramony and the others?? can u teach me how to do it? if u cant thats ok. also do u wanna be friends?? 20:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) MY SIGGIE!♥ This wiki is still growng. We will have more things for you to do when we get this wiki all cleaned up. Greetings, Silverwhisker! Can you please take down Haykit on your userpage? We don't have permission from warrriors wiki to have their blanks on our site. Please use the blanks on Project Charart. thank you, Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 17:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Now you can rolyplay as Silverstar of Riverclan. I knew Spottedstar would come up with something for you to do. ¶Icewish¶ , 16:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker your back!! Why were you gone for a long time on LIVING ON OUR OWN WIKI? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) On the roleplay page you can make a story and other people came come up with things to add to the page. It's like a game with no pictures, just your imagination. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) no she's not,she might be on later on and I'm an apprentice in THE PROJECT CHARART,Icewish is my mentor and she says I can be a warrior after a few more approved chararts.They approved the charart I made of Graystripe in kit version FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Icewish is on now! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ask Icewish or Spotz if u can join,Icewish might take u as her 2nd apprentice, FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Sure you can be my apprentice. Start by making mew a gray she-cat kit with blue eyes. Use the blanks on project charart. You can always ask me if you need help. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you still going to do the charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Get back yo me as soon as you can. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tribe Hi Silverwhisker, just so you know if you want to join a clan you need to ask the clan (or tribe) leader to ad d you on to the tribe member list. Ask Spottedstar if you can join the Tribe of frozen ice but only if you want to. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RiverClan Hiya Silverwhisker! May I please join RiverClan, as a warrior?? 16:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 16:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) O.K Silverwhisker you can make it whenever you want. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) O.K Silverwhisker, good trie but thats not how we make them here. First you get a blank and past it to piant (Microsoft). Next you fill in the blank with the main color you want it to be useing the paint bucket tool. (Ex:Gray) Then you can add the other colors. (Ex: Dark gray) Then you shade and edit it on Pixlr.com. Do another one and show it to me. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Spottedstar has a tutorial if you need more help. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Use this as an example: ¶Icewish¶ , 20:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) the shading tool is the hand to the right of the dodge tool which is called the burn tool FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry Silverwhisker. I did not see you messages earlyer. The shade tool looks like a little black ball on a stick. To make a roleplay page for riverclan all you need to do is type "In Riverclan..." and put the font on Heding 2 like this: (See Below) An your charart was good but you need to make it bigger. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) In Riverclan... Tribe Hi, I heared you want to join the tribe of frozen ice. I will add you in as Silver Ice on Water. You will also be a kit-mother. Tell me if you want me to change anything. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If you already have a siggie ask Spottedstar if she can change it so you can use it on this wiki. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart Your charart was good but you need to crop the picture. Send me another picture. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC)